Inspirados?
by Pandora.Lc
Summary: Aquele lugar era realmente inspirador?Talvez...// BianxThétis - ONESHOT minha 1ª Fic publicada aqui


**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya é obra de Masami Kurumada (pra variar \o)

Minha primeira fic divulgada por aqui, espero que gostem e mandem reviews!:)  
O casal escolhido foi um que jamais fora usado em uma fic (pelo que eu sei): Bian x Thétis / ONESHOT

Boa leitura ;)~

**Inspirados?**

O vento suave percorria o litoral da Grécia, pousando sobre as águas límpidas e azuladas do -se ver as várias espécimes de conchas, peixes e plantas marinhas que viviam ali, enfeitando as margens da praia de areias claras e o dia era praticamente impossível caminhar sem proteção a beira mar, as ondas solares batiam impiedosamente pela Grécia, elevando a temperatura ambiente a, muitas vezes, em um marco superior a 40ºC.

Já era tardezinha quando algumas pegadas foram cobertas pela água salgada da maré.Logo adiante, uma jovem permanecia sentada na areia.Não se importava com o fato de seu vestido claro estar se molhando pouco a pouco a cada pequena onda que colidia com seu interessada nas palavras que escrevia com um pequeno e se levantou após alguns instantes mergulhada em seus devaneios.

Possuía cabelos longos e dourados, uma pele alva, traços delicados e olhos da cor do mar que refletia a sua feliz, mesmo que estivesse sozinha, adentrou o mar, desaparecendo instantes depois, deixando pra trás seus rabiscos na areia fina, prestes a serem engolidos pela maré.

Ela não era oque aparentava, uma garota comum estava bem longe das definições aceitáveis para a adentrar o auto-mar,a loira tem suas pernas envoltas por uma textura avermelhadas, que a cobria até o baixo , no lugar da junção de pernas, uma cauda semelhante a de um peixe surge.A garota havia se transformado em sereia.

Já sem a peça de roupa que vestia, a jovem sereia nada rapidamente, lançando-se em um gigante redemoinho, sendo engolida seguidamente pelas águas do oceano.

Já com as pernas novamente presentes, a jovem cai de pé em uma espécie de vale, coberto por diversos tipos de o mar refletia como o céu, em um tom azul celeste, mais adiante, podiam ser vistos sete pilares, distribuídos um a um como se estivessem segurando o mar acima, e de fato centro, outro pilar era encontrado, este maior que os demais.A jovem havia caído no reino de Poseidon, deus dos mares.

Caminhou sem pressa até uma construção de pequeno porte mais adiante ao vale, adentrou o local em seguida, se dirigindo a uma espécie de armá de escolher rapidamente uma troca de roupa semelhante a que usava na praia, se vestiu calmamente.

Escovou os cabelos caprichosa, partindo em seguida rumo a um dos pilares que rodeavam a região, o mais próximo deles.

- _Boa tarde general Bian!-_ A sereia cumprimenta ao ver um jovem escorado no pilar.

_- Boa tarde pra você também, Thétis!-_ O jovem respondeu, virando seu corpo para fitar a sereia.

Era alto, seus olhos em um tom de verde intenso, os cabelos acastanhados, emolduravam seu belo rosto, caindo pelas costas largas, cascateando até abaixo de sua chamava Bian, e era um dos sete generais marinas de Poseidon, sua função era cuidar daquele pilar, responsável pela sustentação do oceano pacífico norte, afim de que nenhum invasor pudesse derrubá-lo.

_- Ficou o dia todo aqui, general?-_ A sereia perguntou, já sabendo a resposta de cor, mas queria puxar assunto e não tinha nada em mente.

_- Sim Thétis, assim como todos os dias desde que recebi o chamado de nosso senhor.-_ Bian sorri, um sorriso lindo que fazia o coração de Thétis descompassar.

_- Ah sim, mas a guerra santa já terminou a tempos, devia se distrair com outras coisas, já que nosso senhor irá dormir por mais duzentos anos, que acha de dar uma volta?-_ Perguntou, novamente sabendo a resposta.

_- Eu prefiro não arriscar...Já foi vergonhoso demais perder o embate com um simples cavaleiro de bronze na batalha contra Athena...se não fosse a bondade do senhor Poseidon em reconstruir seu reino e me dar uma nova chance, eu não sei oque faria, sinceramente..._

Thétis sentiu uma pontada de dor e mágoa nas palavras do general.Já havia passado quase um ano,desde que Athena conseguira triunfar sobre Poseidon, derrotando todos os marinas, guerreiros do deus do mares, derrubando os pilares, até mesmo o suporte principal, onde a deusa era mantida de refém, para depois desafiarem o próprio deus, o obrigando a se dar por vencido mais uma o orgulhoso general Bian, ter sido derrotado de forma humilhante por um simples cavaleiro de bronze era doloroso demais, passou por momentos de confusão após ter sido revivido por Poseidon, não se achava digno de vestir as escamas de cavalo marinho, como o de ém, ouviu os apelos de seus amigos, também generais, e da sereia a sua frente, reassumindo sua posição, e, desde então não saiu dos arredores do pacífico norte.

-_ Bian...eu sei que não quer se descuidar de sua função, mas prometo que será um passeio rápido, pelos arredores de seu pilar, pode ser?-_ A sereia insistia, sentindo um vislumbre de esperança ao notar que o olhar do marina havia encontrado o seu.

Bian abaixou a cabeça, não sabia se aquilo era de fato prudente, mas acabou cedendo, indagando a si mesmo se a sereia havia usado alguma habilidade de sedução para convencê-lo.

_- Tudo bem, Thétis, vamos logo então, onde quer ir?_ – Dizia enquanto descia as escadas, deparando-se com uma sorridente Thétis.

_- Deixo que escolha, afinal, você não sai daí a séculos!Sente falta de visitar algum lugar?-_ Sorriu amplamente.

_- Não sou bom nisso, na verdade, mas poderíamos ir até o rochedo, não? Lá podemos sentar nas rochas lisas enquanto apreciamos a paisagem, Sorento me disse que vai lá para compor suas melodias, diz ser bem inspirador, ou seja lá oque ele quis dizer...-_ Levou a mão até a parte de trás da cabeça, olhando pra cima.

_- Vamos lá então!-_ Disse eufórica, tomando a mão do general distraído, quase o fazendo cair.

_- Thétis!Precisa correr tanto?!-_ Deu um berro ao sentir o puxão repentino.

_- Opa, desculpa, mas é realmente excitante ter conseguido fazer o orgulhoso general Bian me acompanhar em um de meus passeios "tolos", como diria Isaak.-_ Olhou para o pilar defendido por Isaak, fazendo uma careta em seguida.

_- Isaak não tem que classificar seus passeios como "tolos", ele tem é inveja por não ter sido chamado para passear contigo...-_ Sorriu docemente, caminhando ao lado da sereia.

Corou levemente ao ouvir as palavras do general, nutria por ele um sentimento grande porém confuso até pra ela amizade com todos os marinas, fossem eles generais ou então soldados rasos, mas admitia que com Bian era diferente, mal podia respirar perto dele, se perdia cada vez que ele sorria ou a encarava, sentia o corpo arrepiar cada vez que, por acidente ou em raras ocasiões, seus corpos se havia amado ninguém para saber se a sensação de amor se assimilava com aquilo que estava sentindo, só tinha certeza de que a necessidade em estar sempre junto do general era diária.

_- Vamos então, Sereia?- Bian, ainda de mãos dadas, a chamava.-_ Está pensando em que para ficar tão calada?

_- Nada demais, eu só estava pensando na vida-_ Sorriu, sentindo novamente o rosto esquentar.

-_ Ah sim, e sobre o que exatamente estava pensando, relacionado com sua vida?-_ Ele insistia, notando que a sereia se encolhia em seu braço cada vez baixo, levando a mão livre até os cabelos dela, acariciando-os, sentindo a maciez e o perfume que exalavam pela primeira vez.

_- Nada...nada de importante...digo...era sobre, bem, sobre um passeio que fiz hoje na superfície...-_ Havia perdido o controle sobre as palavras ao sentir o afago em seus sem dúvidas, o carinho mais confortante que já havia recebido.

_- E o que fez na superfície hoje?-_ Questionou, continuando a percorrer o caminho junto de Thétis.

_- Bom, não fiz nada além do habitual, fiquei contemplando o sol, a areia, a visão do mar do lado de fora, que também é incrivelmente bela...-_ Não estava mentindo, só ocultou a parte de que por mais que tudo aquilo que havia passado o dia contemplando fosse encantador, seus pensamentos estavam longe de se voltarem a sua visã um tempo que Bian tomava o rumo de seus devaneios e sonhos.

_- Que bom, faz muito tempo que não vou a superfície, aliás, a ultima vez que estive lá foi antes de me tornar marina de Poseidon.-_ lembrou-se de quando havia recebido o chamado, ficando calado por alguns minutos, tempo suficiente para que chegassem ao local combinado.

_- Aqui está! –_ A sereia se sentou em uma rocha lisa, batendo as mãos ao seu lado, fitando o general com um sorriso nos lábios.

Sorento tinha realmente razão, o Rochedo era realmente um lugar encantador, onde várias espécies de plantas, e cardumes coloridos passeavam tranquilamente.

-_ Sempre está sorrindo, gostaria de ser como você, sabia?-_ Se aproximou dela, sentando-se ao seu lado.

_- Como assim, ser como eu?-_ Thétis fez uma careta intrigada, que fez o general rir.Não era segredo que as caretas que a sereia fazia cada vez que ficava confusa, assustada, irritada entre outras, eram de fato engraçadas.

-_ Ser feliz como você, tranqüila como você, e querida como você...-_ Mantendo o sorriso constante, Bian vira seu corpo, ficando cara a cara com uma Thétis de face rosada.

_- Mas você também é isso tudo, só que não percebeu, é muito isolado, não permite que as pessoas brinquem contigo, por isso acaba as privando de certas liberdades que amigos tem para consigo.-_ Disse sem pensar muito, queria disfarçar, sabia que o rosto estava fazendo inveja a um tomate de tão corado, porém não havia como fugir do olhar penetrante do marina.

_- Não é algo que me orgulho, meu gênio difícil fez de mim solitário, me acostumei com a vida que levo...-_ concluiu.

Finalmente o contato visual havia sido rompido, Bian estava agora cabisbaixo, como se indagasse sobre seu próprio comportamento.

Logo, uma delicada mão se dirige até o queixo do general, trazendo seu rosto novamente a altura par de olhos azuis vivo o fitavam com doçura e bondade.

_- Bian, você não deve se acostumar com uma vida solitária, ninguém foi feito para ficar sozinho, sabe disso...Eu gosto muito de você, quero vê-lo sorrir para todos, assim como sorri para mim.Não gosto de vê-lo cabisbaixo, quero o seu bem, quero te ver bem.-_ A sereia sorria amplamente, tocando com a ponta dos dedos na face do amigo.

Bian notou o quanto ela era bela, nunca havia parado para perceber o quanto a amiga era olhos, seus traços delicados, o sorriso encantador e aqueles cabelos perfumados.Já estava acostumado com as piadinhas dos demais generais sobre quem iria "pescar" a bela sereia de Poseidon, porém nunca havia, de fato, a notado como mulher, percebido seu belo corpo, e acima de tudo, ela o compreendia, somente ela conseguia fazê-lo sorrir, queria seu bem, gostava dele.

_- Obrigado, Thétis...por gostar de mim...confesso que também gosto de você, muito...-_ Disse automaticamente, a essas alturas estava hipnotizado pelo olhar dela, pelas carícias que ela fazia em sua face.

Sorriu ao ouvir as palavras do querido general, deixando-se levar pelos próprios impulsos, o abraçou fortemente, sentindo os braços fortes a envolverem em seguida, o cheiro bom que ele exalava. Passou a acariciar os cabelos sedosos, sentindo o coração pulsar descontrolado em seu peito, como se estivesse prestes a explodir. Bian foi pego de surpresa,correspondendo o abraço de ficaram algum tempo calados, apenas apreciando o calor um do outro, mantendo os carinhos.

Quando voltaram a se fitar, a troca de olhares foi intensa, pareciam se comunicar apenas pelo contato por uma sensação incontrolável, Bian leva uma mão até a nuca da sereia, trazendo seu rosto pra perto do que ela havia cerrado os olhos, o general não pensou duas vezes antes de tomá-la para um beijo silencioso, inicialmente tímido.

Thétis se encontrava em estado de graça, jamais imaginou o quanto o contato com os lábios de seu querido general era bom, mesmo que por algumas vezes já houvesse pego a si mesma imaginando como seria o sabor do beijo dele.

Logo o beijo havia se tornado intenso, ambos exploravam os lábios e bocas um do outro com ardor, sentindo os corpos amolecerem, tomados pela adrenalina do primeiro beijo que compartilhavam, tão de repente, tão bom...

Finalizaram o ato com um selinho étis abriu seu mais doce sorriso, levando uma das mãos até o peitoral de um assustado Bian.

_- Me...me desculpe, eu não sei oque deu em mim, Thétis...-_ Bian tentava buscar palavras para desculpar seu ato repentino quando foi silenciado por um beijo curto e apaixonado.

_- Só irei te "desculpar" se me prometer que esse foi o primeiro de vários outros beijos que iremos trocar...-_ Disse após finalizar o novo beijo, o fitando, ainda incrédulo.

_- Preciso de você sereia...mas do que possa imaginar...-_ Desabafou, a abraçando novamente, fechou os olhos, sentindo o alívio por tê-la junto de si, e por saber que seu beijo fora bem-vindo.

-_ Jamais ficará sozinho, meu querido general, pois eu vou estar contigo sempre...Eu te amo...-_ Disse ao ter certeza de que aquilo de fato era oque sentia pelo marina.

Um grande sorriso formou-se nos lábios de Bian, voltando a fita-la, agora mantinha as testas unidas, enquanto mantinham os carinhos nos cabelos e rostos.

- _Eu também te amo, minha sereia, só agora pude ter certeza_ _disso...Quero fazer de você minha, pra sempre..._

Ambos trocaram mais um beijo apaixonado, deitando na rocha em seguidas, olhando pro mar acima, sorridentes.

_- Sabe, Thétis..._-Bian diz, enlaçando a cintura da sereia com seu braço- _Sorento realmente tem razão ao dizer que esse local é "inspirador"._

Thétis riu assentindo com a cabeça, ambos estavam realmente "inspirados", restava saber se o culpado, de fato, era aquele local.

**Fim**

**N/A:** Eu sei que ficou bobinha, mas perdoem...Ainda sou novata!XD hehehe


End file.
